Makeup
by BroomballKraken
Summary: "You were gone for two years. Two years, Virion. That's two years too damn long, you bastard." Virion/Sully


Takes place after Prompt #22: Breakup.

* * *

Sully was _actually_ going to kill Virion this time.

She glared daggers at the large door across the hall from the wall that she was leaning on, hoping to maybe burn a hole through it and set Virion on fire. She had waited two years for him. _Two whole years_ , and he hadn't acknowledged her presence yet. Bastard.

Sully took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She really couldn't be mad about that. He was the last person she expected to see when they got to Castle Ferox, and the news that he brought with him was pretty shitty. Having to fight another war so soon after the previous one was going to be hard on all of them. Chrom, Robin, and the two khans of Regina Ferox had dragged Virion off to discuss their next move, leaving Sully to wait until they were finished.

She could, however, be mad about the fact that he was apparently the duke of his home country, and he'd never told her. That seems like a pretty important life detail that should be conveyed to a significant other. He must have had a good reason for hiding it, and that made Sully a bit uneasy. So maybe that wasn't something she should be mad about either, at least until she knew why he didn't tell her.

There was a third thing that she could possibly be mad at him about; he had brought a _woman_ back with him. Sully opened her eyes and glared at the woman, who was standing across the hall, talking with Sumia and Cordelia. She was beautiful and looked like she could hold her own in a fight, especially since she apparently had a wyvern as a mount. She trusted Virion, but their long time apart and his reputation with the ladies had her a bit worried. Sully was pulled from her thoughts as she noticed that the woman was now walking in her direction.

"Hello. You must be Sully." the woman said as she smiled sweetly. Sully glowered at the woman, and noted that Virion must have a thing for red heads.

"Yeah, that's me. And you are...?" Sully said, narrowing her eyes.

"You can call me Cherche. Virion has told me much about you." the woman said. Sully stiffened. They must have spent a lot of time together over these past two years, and Sully did not like the sound of that.

"What are you to Virion?" Sully asked, deciding to not beat around the bush with Cherche. She wanted to know exactly what their relationship was.

Cherche chuckled. "I am a knight of the former House Virion, now just a knight who is still loyal to my lord. Nothing more than that, I assure you." she said. "I know how much he loves you, Sully. He hardly talked about anything else these past two years."

"Really?" Sully asked, her face heating up. Geez, how embarrassing. Still, she found a smile crossing her face at the thought.

"Oh yes." Cherche said with a nod. "You have nothing to worry about. Virion is a little too idiotic for me."

"Hey," Sully said, pointing a finger at Cherche, "Virion may be an idiot, but he's _my_ idiot. I care about him, a lot."

"I'm sure you do Sully. I can see why Virion is so smitten with you." Cherche said, smiling. "I am happy for you both. Treat him well. He has been through much heartache." Sully opened her mouth to ask what the hell she meant by that, but Cherche continued, "I'm sure he will tell you all about it soon. I hope we can become friends, Sully." With that, Cherche's attention was apparently grabbed by Kellam as she strode off in his direction, and Sully wondered if he'd been standing there this whole time.

Sully jerked her head towards the door as she heard it finally swing open. The occupants poured out into the hall, with Chrom and Robin walking out with Basilio and Flavia. Sully's heart pounded hard in her chest when Virion stepped into the hall, their eyes meeting for the first time in two years.

"Ah, Sully! You look as beauteous as ever! It's like I was never gone, and the passage of time has been thwarted in it's attempts to dull your radiance! You-" Virion's rambling was quickly interrupted as Sully crossed the hall, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him into a rough and passionate kiss. Sully wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly, afraid that if she loosened her grip that he would leave her again. Gods, she missed him. She felt one of his hands slip into her hair, and the other rested on her mid-back and held her close.

They finally parted to catch their breaths. Sully then narrowed her eyes and punched Virion in the shoulder. He winced and his opposite hand went to rub the offended shoulder.

"Sully! What was that for?" he asked, pouting at her. Sully narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You were gone for two years. _Two years_ , Virion. That's two years too damn long, you bastard." she said with a frown.

"My dear, if I recall correctly, you gave me a limit of five years. Two is well within that limit." Virion said, reaching out and pulling Sully back into his arms. Sully did not resist, and instead hugged him back.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind. I didn't realize how much I'd miss you." Sully said, her voice dropping to a whisper as she buried her face in his chest. Her emotions boiled over as tears welled up in her eyes. "Gods damn it Virion, I missed you so fucking much."

"I missed you too, my dear Sully. There wasn't a moment that went by when you were not on my mind. I would like to atone for the irredeemable act of leaving your side." Virion said, taking Sully's hand, pulling it to his mouth, and placing a kiss on her knuckles, "I am at your mercy."

A wicked grin crossed Sully's face as she leaned up and placed a kiss on Virion's lips. She then leaned up further until her lips were next to his ear.

"At my mercy, huh? I like the sound of that." she whispered. She felt him shiver as her breath tickled his ear. "After all, we have a _lot_ of catching up to do." Virion grinned and nodded eagerly as Sully dragged him off, ready to get started on their catching up right away.

* * *

So I was gonna have this chapter contain some smut, but I chickened out because I've never written smut before and I'm terrified xD I may right a direct, smutty sequel to this prompt at a later date if I work up the courage to write it. There are some other ships that I'd like to write smut for as well, so I think I'll get to it, eventually :P


End file.
